kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Greed
Greed is a mixed bag amongst the Kongregate Chatrooms. It is filled with several types of people. It has characters that are dynamic, ranging from being calm, sensitive beings to cold, hard, unmentionable names! It has characters that are simple, focusing on specific roles, like the annoying babbling spammer, or the bashing troll! However, all of them have a place in Greed. The spammer is generally to exercise the role of the mute button, and the bashing troll is for the defense. Greed is not a place to be entered without any sort of caution. Going in and saying whatever comes to mind is stupid and likely to get you shot down by trolling Anti-Aircraft cannon like you were a Zeppelin made of fail. They follow not the rules of konduct established by Kongregate, but their own. The number of rules is unknown, suspected to be around 30. Also if you think you should be in the regular list speak to a regular and we will look into it. As such, Greed has become known as the Modless zone, which is rather untrue. Occasionally we are visited by more rational mods. Exquisite is a moderator who happens to be on every morning! She's fairly rational with her decisions, and even lets a lot slide. Hexed will have babies with her some day. Even if he has to get her eyeballs pregnant, he will do it. __TOC__ Regular Mods Exquisite :::Of the mods there could be, only one shall ever be mentioned. Owner of the Greed Chat, she alone stands as moderator of Greed. However, this is fine. Greed rarely needs anyone in it, the regulars take good care of it. Regulars Amberlei :::If you have to ask, she's not your type. She's not inflatable. xBlahx :::Resident vampire mascot. Cyberkinetic :::6th dimensional being who recently took a 4 dimensional form to interact with our people. Hexed1 :::One of the dynamic characters of Greed. He's one of the grab bags. Depending on his dice roll for the day, he'll be aggravated and raising the banner against some topic, or off fapping somewhere else. Then he'll randomly jump into a conversation and let the hammer fall on everyone and everything. To further clarify, Hexed is the man that you would expect to see wearing his underpants on his head in the park one day, screaming at the birds; sitting in a Borders sipping smuggled Kahlua and coffee while discoursing on Faust the next day; yet on a third day seducing your wife in a Ferarri Enzo that he probably stole from a valet parking lot. :::::Hexed1: I SUMMON IN THE NAME OF LONGCUNT BALLFAGGOT THE GODTHING OF MINOTAUR! THE CLUSTERFUGERS Idivinev :::Definitely not Venividi insomniacdreamer :::Another female of greed. Very well known, and loved, by the regulars. She tends to space out and jump into conversations randomly, so don't feel bad if she just stops talking to you in the middle of a conversation. Never afraid to tell anyone what she thinks. The only downside to Dreamer is the fact that she constantly declines the offer to have anyone's babies. JoeSixPack :::Logic buster! Seriously, this guy sits and waits quietly. You won't know when he's around, then suddenly he'll drop a logic bomb on you like the Americans dropped on the Japanese back in Dubya Dubya Two! Kilroy8675309 :::Secretary of Awesome. He sports a wide range of awesome and a razor sharp wit. He is the strongest weapon Greed has against "Bad Mods." PaperMache :::When he is alone, he refers to himself in the third person, he also wants more text than Hexed. pinkskittle :::Super Sweet Canadian Airhead! One of the few confirmed females of Greed. ringkichard :::Dick! But lovable dick. Intelligent person, too! One of the few to go toe to toe with Hexed and not give up. SirShakes Complete douche. SweetnLow :::Edit! =3 Wargazm :::Awesome person with a strange sense of humor. Beware, he can troll up with the best of them while maintaining a less than serious look. Zapatista626 :::Greed's Mexican. Declared by Wargazm as "Clever Insulter". Tries far too hard to be liked by the other regulars, but manages to be somewhat well-liked. 1337Theory :::God of Sex. Seriously dangerous. Approach with caution. He will turn your asscheeks into bosoms! Rules! Here are some rules, as posted by Amberlei, Hexed1,and Zapatista626 1) Trying to get around the room filters by spacing out your letters (ie. f uck) is lame and subject to supreme ridicule. 2) Do not claim any superiority unless you're an affirmed regular. 3) If you are new, you should expect a minor harassing. It's not uncommon. 4) If you have no backbone, gtfo. This is not the place for you. 5) It could always use more desu. Disregard this, I'm a douche. 6) Be fully punctuated with your posts as much as possible. We really dislike inbred retards who can't spell the word "you" properly. 7) Girls are expected and required to prove their Girlness, before accepted as a real Girl (you know as in the kind with Boobs and Fajajays). 8) Anyone with Naruto or Cool (Including Kewl) in their name is marked for humiliation. (FanFags Included) 9) Using "your" rather than "you're" as a contraction of "you are" will subject you to massive unending scorn. 10) If you expect instant respect go to The Hive, Not here. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners